You don't have to pretend
by HellOnTheEngine
Summary: OneShot: ¿Por qué la manager del equipo de tennis masculino de Rikkaidai trata tan fríamente a Marui? ¿Qué secreto esconderá? Descúbrelo tú mismo...Pésimo summary, excelente historia! MaruixOC posible NiohxOC


**YOU DON'T HAVE TO PRETEND **

- Bueno Kaeru-san, aquí están los reportes que le pediste a Renji. –dijo un pelirrojo al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a 2 muchachas y hacía una pompa con el chicle.

- Gracias –respondió una morena de ojos negros y anteojos.

- Por nada, ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea – devolvió el chico con una sonrisa.

- Sí, sí, lo que sea – respondió fría e indiferente la chica - ¿no tienes práctica en este momento? – preguntó rápidamente, como queriéndose librar del muchacho lo más pronto posible.

Al oír esto, el muchacho (quién más que Bunta Marui) captó el mensaje y procedió a retirarse no sin antes despedirse con un tímido "hasta luego".

- Oye Kaeru ¿por qué tratas así a Marui-kun? – preguntó Sakura Aino, que hasta ese momento sólo había estado observando la situación calladamente, a su mejor amiga y manager del club de tennis masculino, Kaeru Chitoze.

- ¿Nani?¿A qué te refieres? – cuestionó sin entender Kaeru.

- Es que, no sé, de alguna forma te comportas muy cortante con él y…bueno tu no eres para nada así. – contestó la chica rubia.

- N-no sé de lo que me hablas Sakura, yo siempre soy así con todos… - tartamudeó Kaeru.

- Jajajaja – rió Sakura –está bien, si tú lo dices, pero recuerda que eres más kawaii cuando eres tú misma – completó guiñando un ojo.

La morena dejó escapar un pesado suspiro, para luego responder:

- ¿Sabes? Ya se nos hizo tarde para las clases.

- ¡Rayos! Tienes razón – exclamó Sakura mirando su reloj de pulsera.

Y así las 2 muchachas corrieron hacia el edificio escolar de la Escuela Rikkaidai Fuzoku Chuu.

* * *

Todo sucedía como de costumbre en el salón 3-B: la profesora haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para captar la atención de los alumnos mientras éstos conversaban muy animadamente sobre cosas "más importantes" (música, chico(as), comida, etc…).

Era también éste salón al que pertenecían Bunta Marui, Jackal Kuwahara, Nioh Masaharu y oh! sorprendente coincidencia Kaeru Chitoze y Sakura Aino.

- ¿Qué te ocurre, Bunta? – preguntó con mucha preocupación Jackal a su compañero de dobles, al notar la expresión de tristeza en su rostro - ¿te sientes bien?

- Sí… - sólo respondió el pelirrojo en un tono casi inaudible

- Pues la verdad es que no lo demuestras – intervino Nioh.

- Nioh tiene razón, es más que obvio que algo te sucede¿por qué no nos cuentas? – agregó Jackal.

- E-en serio, no tengo na – Bunta estaba a punto de decir una mentira cuando notó, por encima del hombro de Nioh, la sonrisa de Kaeru Chitoze mientras conversaba con su mejor amiga, y en vez de eso dejó escapar un enorme suspiro de tristeza.

Ambos muchachos notaron esto y voltearon a ver, de esa manera entendieron, aunque sea un poco, la situación.

- Mmmmm…así que se trata de Chitoze-san, ne? – preguntó Nioh con una sonrisa de satisfacción y picardía.

- ¿Chitoze-san¿Nuestra manager? – preguntó incrédulo Jackal.

A todas estas preguntas Bunta solamente asintió con un lento movimiento de cabeza.

- Mira Bunta… - comenzó Jackal – no es que quiera ser negativo ni nada, pero ya sabes cómo es ella.

- Si – concordó Nioh – ella no es precisamente de las chicas que son dulces con todos. – agregó.

- Ustedes están equivocados – protestó Bunta – ella puede llegar a ser muy linda…talvez es porque yo no le agrado.

Jackal y Nioh no quisieron discutir con su compañero en ese estado así que sólo guardaron silencio y regresaron a sus asientos.

* * *

- Kaeru¿puedo preguntarte algo? – preguntó Sakura a su amiga mientras ojeaba distraída una revista que había recogido del suelo de su habitación.

- Claro. – respondió Kaeru que yacía sobre su estómago en la cama de su amiga.

- Pero, por favor, júrame que me vas a responder con sinceridad. – rogó la rubia. E-está bien, te lo juro Sakura, pero estás empezando a asustarme – dijo.

- Bueno…¿te gusta Marui-kun? – preguntó finalmente.

- ¡¿Q-qué?! – se sorprendió la morena de anteojos.

- Ya me oíste, Kaeru… ¿te gusta?

- N-no… - tartamudeó Kaeru, mientras un visible sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas.

- ¡Oh¡Vamos! Sé que no estás diciendo la verdad – respondió Sakura.

- ¡Estoy diciendo la verdad! – dijo una muy exaltada Kaeru.

- Wow… tranquila amiga… - tranquilizó Sakura – m no es necesario exaltarse sin razón, a menos que…OMG!!! Sí que te gusta Marui-kun!!! - axclamó muy emocionada Sakura, llevándose las manos a la boca y evitar que se escapara un grito.

- Sshhh… - Kaeru le tapó la boca a su amiga hasta que ésta se calmó.

- Así que sí te gusta, ne? – preguntó más tranquila Sakura.

- Sí… - respondió Kaeru – y no sólo es un gusto, y-yo creo que estoy e-e-enamorada de él… - completó sonrojándose aún más.

- ¡Eso es muy kawaii, Kaeru, yo ya lo sabía! – respondió Sakura.

- ¿Lo sabías? Pero ¿cómo? – preguntó incrédula la morena.

- ¡Tonta! – dijo sakura a la vez que le daba un golpecito juguetón a su amiga – Te conozco muy bien¿sabes?

- ¿Desde cuándo lo supiste? – preguntó.

- Desde que te volviste manager del equipo de tennis…fue allí donde comenzó todo¿no? – respondió la rubia.

- A-así es… - contestó Kaeru en un tono de chica soñadora (quién no lo estaría, ne? Después de todo es Bun-chan del que estamos hablando xD)

- Bueno, amiga, siento ser yo la que te saque de Dreamland pero si no nos apresuramos van a cerrar el Centro Comercial. – apuró Sakura.

- Oh! De acuerdo…y ¿Sakura?

- ¿Si?

- Por favor no le digas a nadie lo de Marui-kun¿esta bien? – rogó Kaeru.

- ¡Es una promesa! – aseguró Sakura, entrelazando su dedo meñique con el de Kaeru.

* * *

Luego de pasear por el Centro Comercial por más o menos 2 horas, las muchachas decidieron beber algo en el Food Court. Se dirigieron hacia allá, hicieron cola para pagar las bebidas y buscaron un lugar dónde sentarse.

- Me encantaron los vestidos que han traído ésta temporada en "Saxo's" 1 – exclamó Sakura mientras sorbía su soda a través de una pajilla.

Sí, están muy lindos, talvez regrese uno de estos días con mamá y compremos alguno – dijo Kaeru posando su vaso de jugo de naranjas en la mesa.

- Además, yo cre – antes de que Sakura pudiese completar su oración, el ringtone de "_I write sins not tragedies_" de _Panic! at the disco_ en su móvil le indicó que le estaban llamando, por lo que se excusó con Kaeru y se dirigió hacia la pileta.2

- Hola – dijo la rubia.

- Hey, Aino-san – respondió una voz masculina.

- Creí que habías olvidado nuestro plan – contestó Sakura.

- Para nada, es sólo que traer a un Bunta triste al Centro Comercial es como tratar de hacer andar a un auto con las llantas cuadradas. – dijo el chico de la otra línea.

- Pero lograron traerlo, no? – preguntó la chica.

- Sí.

- Ok, entonces nos encontramos en el lugar designado. – recordó la muchacha.

- Así es…oh! Antes de que me olvide…¿ya pensaste en mi proposición, Sakura? – cuestionó el chico.

- No lo sé – suspiró la rubia – Ahora sólo quiero ayudar a Kaeru.

- Como quieras, nos vemos luego. – contestó el chico muy casualmente.

- Adiós. – se despidió Sakura y luego colgó. Después regreso hasta dónde estaba Kaeru sentada terminando su último sorbo de jugo.

- ¿Quién era? – preguntó la morena con interés.

- E-era mi hermana – respondió la rubia un poco insegura, cosa que Kaeru pareció no notar – quería que le llevara algo.

- Claro – dijo Kaeru levantando una ceja, en señal de que eso era muy raro.

- Bueno, yo creo que mejor vamos a comprar lo de mi hermana antes de irnos. – agregó Sakura levantándose de la mesa.

De esta manera las chicas abandonaron el Food Court y se dirigieron al área de juegos (algo así como un pequeño Parque de Diversiones).

- ¿Y qué es lo que tu hermana te pidió que le compraras? – preguntó inquisitivamente Kaeru.

- Errr…quería un…errr… - Sakura trató de inventar una excusa - ¡Mira¿Esos de allí no son los chicos del Club de Tennis? – Uffff! Sakura sí que se había salvado.

- ¿Dónde? Sí, es cierto, son ellos. – respondió Kaeru mirando en dirección a los chicos.

- Vamos a llamarlos – propuso Sakura.

- N-no creo que quieran andar con – pero antes de que pudiera decir esto Sakura ya estaba agitando sus brazos frenéticamente.

- ¡Chicos¡Por aquí¡Hey¡Marui-kun, Kuwahara-kun, Masaharu-kun! – gritó la rubia.

Al oír el escándalo, los tres muchachos se dirigieron hacia sus compañeras y las saludaron. Bunta estaba algo nervioso y bueno, Kaeru también y no ayudaban en nada las miraditas cómplices que le enviaba Sakura (cualquiera lo estaría, ne?).

- ¡Wow! Qué coincidencia encontrarlos aquí, chicos. – sonrió Sakura.

- Ya lo creo que sí – respondió Bunta un poco más relajado.

- Como hoy no hubo práctica de tennis decidimos salir y distraernos un poco – dijo Jackal.

- Nosotras pensamos lo mismo – contestó Kaeru entre confundida y sorprendida.

- Pero ya que estamos todos aquí¿por qué no caminamos juntos? – propuso Nioh.

- Suena genial¿no lo crees Kaeru? – preguntó Sakura.

- Sí¿qué opinas Chitoze-san? – preguntó Nioh.

- C-claro, está bien por mí…- fue todo lo que pudo responder Kaeru, ya que todos tenían la mirada fija en ella.

- ¡Entonces está decidido! – celebró Sakura, actuando como una niña de 5 años.

Y ahora, Kaeru está atada a este loco grupo de gente, conformado por: 2 chicos de su club de tennis, su mejor amiga y el chico que le gusta…cómo iba a odiar a Sakura después de esto.

* * *

Era como si los chicos no hubiesen ido a un Parque de Diversiones en su vida…decidieron subirse a todos los juegos posibles, y lo peor de todo es que la arrastraron con ellos.

Después de 2 horas de vueltas, bajadas, subidas, risas y gritos, todos decidieron que lo siguiente era hacer algo más calmado, así que alguien (cuyo nombre comienza con "N" y termina con "ioh") propuso ir a observar el atardecer desde esa rueda enorme que tiene pequeñas cabinas y que hay en todas las ferias (xD!) 3, y a todos les pareció una buena idea.

Así que llegaron hasta la dichosa "rueda" y se pusieron en la cola. Antes de que llegaran sus turnos de subir, Sakura le anunció a Kaeru que iría al baño. Sakura se separó de la cola y al pasar cerca de Nioh le guiñó un ojo y siguió su camino.

Cuando el turno de subir llegó, los chicos se dieron con la sorpresa de que se tenían que subir de 2 en 2. Todos los chicos se miraron. Nioh se apresuró en elegir a Jackal como su compañero en el juego, por lo que los que quedaban eran Kaeru y Bunta.

- ¡Espera un momento, Nioh-kun! – intervino Kaeru.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó el peliplateado.

- ¿Qué hay de Sakura? Tenemos que esperar a que regrese. – respondió la morena de anteojos.

- Siento molestarlos, - dijo una voz masculina – pero deben subirse rápido, ya que están interrumpiendo la marcha de las demás personas. – completó el controlador del juego.

- L-lo sentimos – se disculparon todos los chicos con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

- Creo que tendremos que subirnos sin Aino-san. – dijo por fin Jackal.

- Creo que sí – concordó Kaeru con un tono de decepción.

- Bueno, bueno, yo me subo con Jackal. – anunció Nioh prácticamente jalando al pobre Jackal.

- Está bien, entonces Bunta se sube con Chitoze-san. – concluyó Jackal tratando de librarse de Nioh.

- S-supongo que sí – accedió el pobre Bunta con un toque de nerviosismo, que no fue notado por Kaeru, pero sí por sus compañeros.

- A-así es… - respondió algo tímida Kaeru.

- Entonces subamos rápido antes que nos boten del juego. – dijo Nioh.

Luego de acomodarse en su asiento(justo en frente de Bunta) y esperar a que el juego avanzara, Kaeru se sentía muy rara, no incómoda, sólo rara. Algo similar le ocurría al pelirrojo.

A medida que el tiempo avanzaba, Bunta y Kaeru no habían cruzado ni una sola palabra. Hasta que Kaeru alzó la vista para ver mejor la puesta del sol. Era tan perfecto: un hermoso atardecer con el chico que le gustaba, pero había un pequeño detalle…talvez el pelirrojo la detestaba por ser tan fría con él. Ante este pensamiento, la morena dejó escapar un suspiro sin querer. A Bunta esto le llamó la atención, por lo que decidió romper el hielo preguntando:

- ¿Te sucede algo, Kaeru? – preguntó preocupado el pelirrojo.

- N-no, nada – respondió la morena algo extrañada por la pregunta tan repentina. - ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó al final, pero lo hizo en un tono suave casi dulce, tan diferente al tono que solía usar con el muchacho.

- Es que me pareció que talvez estabas triste por algo – dijo el chico - ¿sabes? S-si alguna vez necesitas hablar con alguien, puedes contar conmigo. – completó el muchacho con una sonrisa que fácilmente podría desmayar a 20 fans.

Kaeru no sabía cómo hacer para soportar la tentación de lanzarse en los brazos de Bunta y decirle lo mucho que lo quería y que sentía tanto haberlo tratado tan mal, pero logró mantener la compostura.

Si bien estaba muy nerviosa, trataba por todos los medios de no reflejarlo, aunque sea no mucho. Mientras que internamente estaba juntando todo el valor posible para pedirle unas disculpas. Hasta que lo logró.

- Marui-kun, y-yo quiero decirte algo… - titubeó la muchacha.

- ¿Qué es? – preguntó interesado Bunta.

- B-bueno, es sólo que…yo te…yo te quería pedir disculpas por tratarte tan cortantemente – trazó la chica.

- ¿Qué? – cuestionó el pelirrojo sin entender.

- Así es…me parece que me excedí…y lo siento mucho – terminó Kaeru.

- Está bien – dijo Bunta – debes tener tus razones, no hay ningún problema. – finalizó.

- Gracias – sonrió débilmente la morena. El muchacho devolvió la sonrisa.

Marui respiró profundo y decidió que éste era el momento preciso para decirle…

- Kaeru, hay algo que debo decirte… - comenzó el muchacho.

- ¿Si, Marui-kun? – preguntó Kaeru, algo más confiada ahora que se sentía aliviada por enterarse que no le guardaba rencor.

- Lo primero es que preferiría que me dijeras por mi nombre, no por mi apellido. – dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa muy linda, casi infantil.

- Ok, Bunta-kun – obedeció la morena. - ¿Qué es lo que me querías decir?

- Y-yo quería decirte que…¡ough!... - ¡rayos! El valor se le estaba acabando, tenía que decírselo de una vez, quizá ya no habría otra oportunidad de hacerlo.

- ¿Huh? – la de anteojos no entendía nada.

Una vez más tomó aire y dijo – ¡Kaeru, me gustas mucho! – al darse cuenta de que ya lo había dicho se sintió más tranquilo pero luego un débil sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

Por su parte, la morena, parecía un tomate de lo roja que estaba. Estaba tan sorprendida pero a la vez tan contenta que se había quedado sin palabras.

- L-lo siento – se disculpó Bunta – quizá tú ni estás interesada en mí, pero…debía decirlo, me gustas tanto…¿T-te gustaría ser mi novia? – preguntó un tanto inseguro.

- ¡No. puede. ser! – fue lo único que la morena pudo decir.

- ¿N-no? Está bien…no puedo obligarte a hacer algo que no deseas. – suspiró derrotado el chico.

- ¡E-espera! No te he dicho que no…la verdad es que…t-tú también me gustas mucho… - completó la muchacha poniéndose aún más roja (si es que eso es humanamente posible xD!).

- ¿E-eh? – preguntó el pelirrojo entre escéptico y asombrado.

- S-sí…es cierto…es por eso que te trataba tan fríamente…sé que estuvo mal…pero para mí era una manera de evadir mis sentimientos… - confesó Kaeru tristemente.

- Eso no importa ya – tranquilizó Bunta.

- Creo que tienes razón – Kaeru estuvo de acuerdo.

- Pero…no me respondiste…¿quieres ser mi novia? – preguntó nuevamente Bunta.

- ¡Por su puesto! – respondió muy emocionada Kaeru, a la vez que se levantaba de su asiento, se abalanzaba sobre Bunta y unía sus labios con los suyos.

Mientras tanto, en tierra firme, Sakura hablaba por el celular con un peliplateado.

- El plan fue todo un éxito – confirmó el trickster.

- Parece que sí – respondía muy contenta Sakura. – Pero¿cómo supiste que todo saldría tan bien? – preguntó al final.

- Yo lo sé todo – respondió Nioh con una sonrisita de satisfacción en el rostro, que obviamente Sakura no pudo ver a través del móvil.

- Si, claro… - dijo Sakura.

- Por cierto, Sakura, no me has respondido aún¿saldrás conmigo este fin de semana? – preguntó el peliplateado.

- Sabes que sí, – aseguró la rubia con una sonrisa – tan sólo porque el plan terminó bien.

- A mí no me engañas, Sakura. – dijo Nioh.

- Lo sé, Mr. Trickster – respondió la rubia – por eso es que me gustas.

**Anee-chan!**

**(28/04/07) **

1 En mi país sí existe una tienda de ropa llamada así .

2 Sí, en éste CC hay una pileta en medio del Food Court.

3 Lo siento...es que no tengo la menor idea de cómo se llama, si alguien lo sabe, por favor háganmelo saber, gracias


End file.
